Diary Drabbles
by Golden Ice
Summary: Diary Entries of the flock and other characters. Total FAXNESS! Other random pairings too. Funny and Romantic and who DOESN'T love romantic comedies? READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm Lin, or Golden Ice, clearly by my penname. This is my first Maximum Ride fanfiction. Wow, is that sweat? Weird… Anyway, this is a fanfiction about… well, random characters in the books' diary entries. I know cliché. But somebody has to do it. It'll be at random times throughout the series, but I just finished the third book today, and I'm on an adrenaline rush. So, here we go. Sorry if it's waaaaaaaaaaay too mushy. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Diary Drabbles**

**By Golden Ice**

**Chapter 1, part 1: Fang**

Dear Diary,

Oh, god, I don't know where to begin, but I guess that's because I never 'express my feelings' like the others do. Or some of them anyway. Not Max. But even she does more than I do. She kissed me today. Total shock. I was on the beach, Ari kicked my ass, and the next moment, she was freaking _kissing _me. If I could have run, well, I wouldn't have, but that's just the kind of guy I am: a calm, cool, collected, show-no-emotion, internal trainreck, freaky bird-kid.

I wish I was back in the awesome house in Colorado. I wish I didn't feel like death. Ouch, backtracking on this, I wish I hadn't written it. How freaking _embarrassing._ What if Max finds it? Where'd I get this paper? I'm spinning out of control. I need to hide this somewhere. Maybe later. Bye. Or, something.

-Fang

**Chapter 1, Part 2: Ari**

Dear Diary,

Max killed me in a subway tunnel. She looked amazingly _hot _when she kicked up and snapped my neck back. What's hot mean? How am I writing this? I can't even read. I should learn. I bet even the little blonde one, the one who happens to be _a year younger than me_, knows how to read. Dad always liked them better than me. I think I have self-esteem issues. Oh, joy, the life of a human-lupine hybrid, which by the way, wasn't born that way. I wish I looked modely like the other Erasers. I wish Max noticed me. I wish it would have been switched around on the beach. I wished that _Fang _had kicked _my _ass, and that Max had kissed _me. _It's funny, Last year, I thought girls had cooties.

-Ari

**Chapter 1, Part 3: Nudge**

Dear Diary,

I read two diary entries of other people's today: Fang's and Ari's. It was easy getting Fang's (out of his jacket pocket), and I swiped Ari's off the counter in the Institute without anyone looking. How's that for slick, huh? What they wrote made me lol. Whatever that means. I never really got the whole, "Cht$p34k" thing. Max just has boys throwing themselves at her. I wish I were pretty enough to have diary entries like that about _me. _What's an internal trainreck? Can Fang get embarrassed? I guess so. Ari does have self-esteem issues. He should see a therapist. What's a therapist? I wonder how much they get paid. They gotta make a lot of money, right? If I had that much money, I'd, like, bribe an eraser to tell the people at the school to jump off of cliffs, and then I'd free the mutants. I wonder how many other mutants are there. Besides the erasers and Ari, I mean. Which reminds me, why does he want his ass kicked? Isn't ass another word for a donkey? A donkey's a four-legged animal with hooves. Do they have cooties? What's a cootie? I should ask Max. She knows everything. Well, maybe not everything, but a whole lot. New York has a whole lot in it. I miss New York. We're in Virginia now, I think. I'm in the hospital. Not me, I mean, we are, but Fang's the only real patient. He's over on the bed. I'm on the floor. He has a side wound. He just loves getting injured, doesn't he? Maybe he hopes Max'll kiss him again. She did call him the prince. Is she his princess? Of which country? We should go to Europe sometime. That would be cool. This floor is hard. It's almost as hard as the subway tunnel or my cage in the School. I hate that place. This hospital reminds me of it. It smells funny. You wanna know what smells funny? The Gasman. I mean, phew, right? That's like, knock out gas, or something. Which reminds me, I better sleep. I'm tired. G'night, diary.

-NuDgE

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Did you like it? Did ya? Did ya? This was fun. Writing Nudge's, was like, so comfortable. Does she have ADD? I have ADD. I suppose I have ADHD. Does she have ADHD too? I heard this song about ADD. Or ADHD. Anyway, READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**-Lin (Golden Ice)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, people! I'm, like, soooooooooooooooo glad that I got reviewed! I've written other fanfics before, but doing a Max fanfic is a bit different than Warriors. So anyway, I'm here to write the next chapter. I hope it'll be longer. I hope **_**I **_**like it. Otherwise, I'll, like, have to re-write it. Anyway, on with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Diary Drabbles**

**Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2, Part 1: Fang**

Dear Diary,

This is way too bizarre. I kissed a girl today. And no, this time it wasn't Max. What was I thinking? What if Max had seen? She'd never love me if she had seen me kissing Lissa in school. It's not that I don't like Lissa; she's very nice and _very _pretty. And unlike Max, she actually bothers to run a brush through her hair more than twice a month. But I don't know, she's just so, non-flocky. When I had my hand on her back it felt so flat and, I don't know, weird, I guess. I never really had the chance to examine non-flock human backs before, but hers felt weird. And I could never fly anywhere with her. Her bones are so heavy, and she couldn't breathe thin air like the flock can, and she's so wimpy. She'd be snapped in half by an eraser without it even trying. The eraser wouldn't even have to morph. But Max… I like a hard-core girl. Just saying, that chick's tough. And pretty. And travel-compatible. That's more than what I could ask for. Maybe she'll come around to show her true feelings for _the Fang._ Yeah, right.

-Fang

**Chapter 2, Part 2: Max**

Dear Diary,

I saw Fang kissing a girl today. A non-flock, _full-human_ girl, at that! Ugh! I don't want to admit it, but I was _SO _jealous. Am I not the one who's saved his skinny little ungrateful ass more times than I can count? Where would he be if I hadn't been around? Oh, that's right: DEAD. And how does he repay me? By kissing some stupid, human, red-headed wonder. She's not so great. And who likes red haired people anyway? **(A/n: I have a red-headed brother and two red-headed friends, so this is the perfect opportunity to slam them) **Fang is so, _Fang. _I can't believe that he would show emotion to some girl he just met! I've known him his whole pathetic life and he was still so, expressionless. Almost dead. Oh, and thanks voice, for saying _duh._ What the hell does that mean? Unless… does Fang like me? Did he do that to make me jealous? Nyah, that's stupid. Forget I said anything. I just wanna go punch a wall in. Or I'll just do that to Fang's face. He won't be so adorably hot then. To other girls, I mean…

-Max

**Chapter 2, part 3: Angel**

Dear Diary,

I've been reading Fang's and Max's minds tonight. It's funny how crazy for each other they are. They need to get a clue. Celeste and Total think so too. Okay, I know, Celeste's just a stuffed bear, and we all know they can't talk, but Total, our dog, _he's _a little chatterbox. It's funny, he still thinks like a dog, even though he can talk. I've caught him thinking the weirdest things. Anyway, back to Fang and Max. They're so funny together. It's like, cat-and-mouse (a game we play in school, also a phrase I've heard my teacher think when the Headhunter comes into the classroom to check on us), they just keep going around and around and around, but one will catch up to the other eventually, I can feel it. I _could _just convince one of them to tell the other how they really feel, or get Gazzy to do one of their voices telling the other that they love them. _That _would be hysterical. But for some reason, I think I'll just sit back, read (minds, of course, but books are okay too), and enjoy the story. It just keeps getting better.

-Angel

**Chapter 2, Part 4: Nudge**

Dear Diary,

Angel just told me about what she'd been hearing in Fang's and Max's heads. I then told Iggy and Gazzy and we all busted up laughing. It's just so… weird. Fang and Max, jeez. Iggy said that they would never in a million years get together. You know, pride. And we had to manipulate. We begged Angel to use her ideas, but she wouldn't. She said it was too funny to end. Maybe she's right. Darn, I hate it when I'm wrong and someone else is right. Like when I accidentally said my fake name was Tiffany when I first told the FBI that I was Krystal. Then I ended up with Tiffany-Krystal for a name. What kind of a name is that? It sounds so, you know, weird. Like, when I forget that Iggy is blind weird. But he's so dang good at everything. It's like he's part, I don't know, what's a bird that can do things in the dark pretty well? He and I are so different. He's tall, I'm short. He's pale white, I'm black. His hair is so manageable. Mine's like a mane. Like a lion, but dark. I wonder if the school has ever tried a Human/Lion hybrid. I wonder if that would turn out well. I don't think so. It'd be like, a super bad eraser. Maybe worse. I wonder if they would morph or just sort of look like a lion. Erasers are freaky. But they're also little pink things that you use to fix your mistakes in school. I wish life was like that. Whenever you don't like something, just erase it. I'd be erasing erasers all over the place. Hehe… erasing erasers. I should tell Angel that Ari likes Max. Oh, wait, she's probably reading my mind, or has already. Didn't she tell Max that before I even read his Diary? Why is everyone so into keeping a diary? I don't get it. Course, there are a lot of things I don't get nowadays. Like, what's up with Max and saving the world? I haven't seen much of it. Okay, I've seen the Rockies, Death Valley (much to my dismay), New York, and a little of DC. Anne bought me a pair of DC shoes. They have a sign on them that's shaped like a building in DC. They're cute. White with pink DC signs on them. They're shaped like a building in DC. They're cute. Did I just say that? I'm writing this in pen, so I guess it's too late to care. It's late outside. Like, dark. I want it to be light so I can go back to school. School is so new and interesting. It's nothing like "The School". This one doesn't have to be capitalized. And it doesn't smell hospitally. And it's not filled with whitecoats that want to run freaky tests on us and do experiments on us against our will. The teachers hardly ever wear white coats. White is such a god awful color. So plain and boring. Just splash some freaking paint on, please! Have you ever stared at a plain white piece of paper? It's boring for a while, and then it's just plain scary. Like when I touched the Vietnam Wall. Now _that _was scary. You wanna know what else is scary? Ghosts. I watched a movie about them back in the house in Colorado with Angel one time. We were so freaked, we both couldn't sleep that night. Which reminds me, it's night now. I should sleep. G'night, Diary.

-NuDgE

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Did you like that one? Good. I had to end it with a nice long Nudge one for ya. Hers are always fun to write. I should get around to Iggy and the Gasman next chapter or something. But I'm hoping to get into the whole "You looooooooove me!" think from the third book. That made me lol so hard, I put post-its in those pages so I could go back and reread them anytime I wanted. Anyway, read and review!**

**-Lin aka: Golden Ice**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, people. I'm writing the next chapter in Diary Drabbles now, I guess. You had better review this time, dammit, or –puts on Arnold voice- I will not be back! –goes back to regular voice- Seriously, though, I have more faves and alerts than reviews, and that's **_**not **_**how Golden rolls. Time for the chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Diary Drabbles**

**Chapter 3**

**Chapter 3, Part 1: Fang**

Dear Diary,

We went to a Cowboys game today. Or part of it. I'm writing this at night, even Max is tired. She thinks I'm writing my blog. Anyway, I did such a great ploy today. I was watching the cheerleaders, pretending I was one of those pathetic nihilist guys who actually would date a cheerleader. I said something about short shorts and the one with long red hair. You should have seen the look on Max's face, Diary, it was priceless. But then I let my mind wander to her and Angel picked up on my true feelings. Then—I can't believe that little runt—she told Max! Just like that. "Fang still loves you," she just said to MAX. But the appalled and confused look on Max's face made me feel so great-- either she loves me or she was just really confused by it and will never talk to me again. I really hope it isn't the latter. Max… if there was only a way to get her to tell me how she really felt, even if she just liked me as a friend, at least I would _know. _This is total agony! I almost want to hit something. I guess I'll punch this tree. Yes, that would be nice. I'll just hit this and—wait, Max is rousing. I should shut off the screen before she sees.

A few moments later:

I'm back. She asked me about the blog. I told her how many hits I had gotten, and how well I thought it was going. Not like it matters. Just as long as I have her I feel great. I even feel safe. She's almost like a mom or a sister. That would be really awkward if I ever wanted to date her or kiss her. But she kissed me, and Nudge and Gazzy know about it (if you don't know or remember, Iggy's blind and Angel was fetching water, but since Angel can read minds, she probably knows, and they all probably told Iggy.) I hardly realized it was a kiss when it happened. It was so fast, over too quick. God, I don't know, it's hard being a freaky mutant on the run in love with a girl you almost consider a sister. I better catch some z's now. Night, diary.

-Fang

**Chapter 3, Part 2: Max**

Dear Diary,

Fang seems a little strange lately. I don't know what Angel meant by "Fang still loves you" today. Does he love me like a sister, or does he _love _me? I wonder if the rest of the flock heard her. This will be held over me for the rest of my miserably short freaky mutant life if they find out what I think about Fang. You mean you don't know? Well, here it is, pay attention, I'll only write this once, but I have to get it out of my head somehow, so here it goes: Fang is like a brother to me. So familiar, but so lifeless, like a shadow. There are moments when it's like he comes to life though, but only around one or two members of the flock, never all of us. He never talks, but when he does, he either makes me angry or surprises and confuses me so much I forget to breathe. I almost wish he'd fall off a cliff, that'd make my heart and mind so much easier to deal with. But I would never wish him to leave me. He's so Fang at times, but that's what makes me love him like I do. Okay, _NEVER_ tell him I said that. But it's true. I love him. I really do. I'll never tell him, but I'd go to the ends of the earth and back for him, and I wish he'd do it for me. I'm just playing "hard-to-get" at the moment –wink- -wink-. I'm not doing too well, am I? Guess not. He can go out with every red-head in the world (even the guys), for all I care. But I will kill every one of them before they get within spit distance of him (which is pretty far, by the way. Distance-spitting must be another part of the bird-kid mutant package). But come on, that olive skin, his dark eyes, overgrown hair, you gotta love. I mean, seriously. He's got to have a lot of fangirls from his blog, but I'll kill all of them. They don't even have to have red hair. He's typing, but it doesn't look like the blog. I should see what it is. Later, Diary. See you soon, or something.

**Chapter 3, Part 3: Iggy**

Dear Diary,

Iggy here. Fang's laptop has a near Braille feature on here, so I'm using it. He just wnent ot sleep, and I got it out. I still can't see the screen, so sorry if there are any spelling mistakes **(a/n: I'm actually writing this with my eyes closed, so I hope it has the same effect)**. It seems that Fang and Mas are gonna ger together sometime soon. It's not that I don't like them together, but it's just not _fair._ Who am I supposed to date? Nudge? _Angel? _I wish I could date a girl in the flock. I admit, I used to like Max, but she's so, controlly, plus, she hates explosives. I wanna find a gril who is totally pro-explosives. It's not that I don't like Nudge and Angel, but they're so much younger than me (nudge 3 years, angel 8 years) who dates someone that much younger than them Maybe nudge,b ut then that wyould leave Gazzy and Angel. They obciously can't date each other, so I'd have to take Angel. She's a cute kid, byut I can't take a realationship seriously with a six-year-old. Especially not in about ten years when I want to start a family of my own. I mean, cone on, a 16 year old wife? I don't think so. I don't know, maybe I should go back to Tess or something. I'll never see her again (wait, I never _saw _her in the first place), and she's probably not going to like me since she knows I have wiongs. Or she'll just dig me for the attention. Maybe I could deal with it. Maybe I could find someone else. Maybe there's another birrd girls out there that's more my age. I don't know. This document is probably covered in squiggly red lines, so maybe I should sto, typing now. I odn't know. If god;s out there, listen: please help me find a girl that wouldn't mind a blind mutant boyufriend. Please. Olease,.please lolease. I think that's iot. ITime for sleeping. Ther's nothing to sleeping really. I could do it with y eyes open if I had to. I;n like freaking blind, so it doesn't naatter what my eyes are doing when I sleep. Bug at least I can see when I drea. I used to see you know, and I miss it, but since I know what every8ithinkg looks like, so I can dreami with sight. It's completely awesome in a weird way. Sometimes when I drteam after hacving not dreamt for a lohg time, I forget what it's like to see. The rest of the flock doesn't know that I still dream with seeing, It has n't really crossed heir minds, I don't think. I don't matter to them. IT's really depressing when you thibk about it, but who0 really cares about the blind tall guy. I know I';m awesome, but no one really gives me enough recognition. So I guess that's it. The athor o this fanfic really wants to open her eyes. Night, diary.

0-Iggy.

**Chapter 3, Part 4: The Gasman (aka: Gazzy)**

Dear Diary,

I read over Iggy's, Max's, and Fang's journal entries. The three of them have gone to sleep, so that when the three of us (Angel, Nudge, and I) wake up and enjoy the no-older-kids'-rules thing. It's really refreshing. Angel is reading Max's and Fang's minds right now (she read their entries too, not like she has to). Did you know she could read dreams too? They are in people's minds, though. She says Fang is seeing Max in a bikini. And that song, you know the one ("she wore an itsy bitsy teeny weenie yellow polka dot bikini") is playing over and over in his head. What a loser. I can't believe Iggy thinks that no one in the flock cares about him. I'm his best friend! Of course I care about him. And I appreciate the suggestion, Ig, but there's no way I'd ever get with Nudge. Okay, now she just poked me in the head with a stick. That really hurt! But she wouldn't like me like that, right? And Ari has gone to the Dark Side: Girls _do _have cooties. Older kids are just in denial. I can't think of what else to write, so I'm going to hand the computer over to Angel. She wants to do her entry now.

-The Gasman, Gazzy

**Chapter 3, Part 5: Angel**

Dear Diary,

This is just too funny. I'm looking in on Fang's and Max's dreams, and, well, whoa, is all I can say.

Fang is picturing Max in a yellow polka – dot bikini and is playing that stupid song over in his head. But Gazzy already told you that. By the way, the suit is yellow with white polka dots. So the suit is in fact what's yellow, not the dots. Max is having memories about her and Fang. Like when we first got out of the School and Fang gave her a wildflower, or when she kissed him on the beach recently, or when she saw him kissing a red-head girl and she got all angry, or when he kissed her forehead while she was _in a towel_ in her room back at Anne's, and she's also dreaming of dancing the Tango with him, and now she's kissing him. Ewww! But still, OMG. And about what? All of it, of course! The whole Fang-and-Max thing, and Iggy wanting to date me. I mean, he's nice and all, and if I were to be with anyone in the flock it would have to be him, but come on, how weird would that be? But if Nudge and Gazzy got married, Nudge would be my sister-in-law!!!! We always wanted to be real sisters, but sisters-in-law would be cool too. I'm hearing Gazzy's and Nudge's thoughts, and it's becoming VERY awkward in our little camp, let me tell ya. This is exceedingly weird. I should send thoughts to everyone's heads to reveal everything to their crushes. Maybe tomorrow. That would be so fun. But nyah, it's too easy. Plus, what if all this weird stuff happened? Fang and Max would be fine, but what if Iggy said he liked me, then Nudge liked him, then Gazzy liked her, then I would be in the middle of awkwardness, and I don't even like boys yet! Yikes, this is too weird. Nudge and Gazzy are reading now, and it's getting weird. I just thought of a weird love, like, hexagon. What if I liked Fang, Fang liked Max (but we all know that part), Max liked the Gasman, the Gasman liked Nudge, Nudge liked Iggy, and Iggy liked me? Cha-os! But I don't like Fang (well, I used to before all this weirdness began, but now I don't), so it could never happen. And Max loves Fang, so yeah, it'd never happen. My original triangle thing was a lot better. Now Nudge and Gazzy are giving me weird looks. And Nudge want her turn to write, so I better save and let Nudge have a turn. Bye.

-Angel

**Chapter 3, Part 6: Nudge**

Dear Diary,

I think this is the first night in the history of ever that we all wrote in our diaries tonight. I wonder why I lost… my train of thought. What was I saying? Oh, well. I'm going to give a quick overview of all of this and my thoughts. Fang and Max weird but awesome. Angel told us about the bikini thing and Max's tango fantasy. Oh, wait, Max is talking in her sleep, we should listen.

"Oh, Fang, you're such a great dancer. You and I should audition for _Dancing with the Mutants._ We'd be a hit." We all fell over laughing at that. Fang's talking now. I'm going to type what he says too.

"She wore an itsy bitsy teeny weenie yellow polka dot bikini that she wore for the first time today…" LOL! I can't believe Fang actually knows that song! He always seemed more Likin Park rather than… whoever sings _that._ I seriously doubt that Max would ever wear an itsy bitsy teeny weenie yellow polka-dot bikini, so Fang can kiss that dream goodbye. Or he could just go kiss her already. I don't know what's taking the poor boy so long. You know what's taking so long? For the sun to freaking _rise. _I want to go into town and eat already. Or at lease get some salami and bring it back here. Fang muttered something in his sleep. He wants to kick Sam's ass. That just reminded me of Donkeys again, which are four-legged animals with hooves. Whoa, déjà vu. You wanna know what else is an animal with four legs and hooves? An Ibex. Which reminds me of Itex. That place is freaky. It's going to be hard to bring that down and save the world. GL, Max. Speaking of Max, I wonder what Max is dreaming.

Angel just told me. She's still dreaming of Fang, who's still kissing her. I mean, come on, don't you need to breathe in dreams too? Well, I suppose not. I had a dream when I was under water and I could open my eyes and stay there fine, and I didn't have to breathe. That was before Angel could breathe under water. I wonder if I'm psychic. Now _that's _déjà vu for ya. I like how Word puts the little lines over déjà vu. It does that with cliché and naïve too. So cool. I wonder what other words Word puts under lines over. I should check the dictionary.

You know what's funny? I was going through my dictionary, and I saw that the word dictionary is not in the dictionary. Now that's a bit cliché, don't you think? There's that line again. How cool is that? Naïve, cliché, déjà vu. It's still so cool! Total says that I don't know what any of those words means. He might be right. Stupid dog. Now he wants a turn to write. G'night, diary.

-NuDgE

**Chapter 3, part 7: Total**

SDdezafr disryi,

Total jhere. It';d very hsrd tro ftype witjh my psdwer s. **(a/n: I;m typing this with my index finger and middle finger bent on each hand, if you're curious. I hope it has the same effect.)** w4hy c asnm'tn I hsve fingerzzz??? Not fsior sat all, if yuou asjk me. Im c an'yt bdeliedv e3m nudgfer cvaSlledf m de xsftjupide!!!! Zafteeer za.ll we'vwe bfeen througrh,n too! Speskinvg ocm whjnich, ican'[t believe igghy gt trhin ks hde's unlocv ed!!! Angael, my bgdesrt cfriend, left me ojugtr odf the hexa k.on ! she clould nhscve gfki ven me4 a cute poodle or somethilm g!!! Now trhzAtr'sd unloved!!! I'm gping to get my poiker bnnudfxdfi9es together and listenb to "Icf DEveryonde c sared" bt nicgkleback nosw. Nuight.

tot5awl

**Chapter 3, part 7: Total (remix)**

Dear Diary,

Total here. It's very hard to type with my paws. Why can't I have fingers? Not fair at all, if you ask me. I can't believe Nudge called me stupid!!!! After all we've been through, too! Speaking of which, I can't believe Iggy thinks _he's_ unloved! Angel, my best friend, left me out of the hexagon! She could have given me a cute poodle or something!!! Now that's unloved!!! I'm going to get my poker buddies together and listen to "If Everyone Cared" by Nickleback now. Night.

-Total

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There's a nice long chapter for ya! I'm being serious now, if I don't get at least 5 reviews, this'll be the last chapter I put up. Seriously, one review for last chapter? Totally pathetic. And I would have only gotten 3 for the first if my two friends hadn't reviewed during school. REVIEW!!!!!! And I MEAN IT this time!!!**

**-Golden Ice, Golden, Ice, Lin, etc…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everybody! Thanks so much for reviewing! That was a hella lot! I was expecting to squeak by with five, but no! That's great! But I'm still going by my five reviews policy. Five, then I update. But wow! Thanks again, everybody! Oh, and on a little side note, I was inspired by Fang's Blog to get my own! Linkage on the pro if you wanna see it. Time for the next chapter!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Diary Drabbles**

**Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4, Part 1: Fang**

Dear Diary,

I really can't believe how stupid I am. We left Doctor Martinez's house and now we're on the way to who-knows-where in a semi truck. But I know we're either headed for the school or the institute. I can't stop thinking about Max. She had her chip taken out yesterday and her left hand no longer works. But that's not what concerns me. See, when she was in the surgery, she was high on this stuff called valium and she told me that she loved me. "Oh, jeez," I had said, not knowing whether to pick her up and hold her in my arms, kiss her and say "I love you too, baby!" or to just disregard it. I would have disregarded it, but then she went off at me about loving everyone in the flock and that it was the valium talking. I knew right then that she meant it, because she would pretend it hadn't happened if it meant nothing. My heart leapt right then. It was far too late to say, "I love you too, baby!" so I teased her about it. "Uh-huh, you just keep telling yourself that, you looooooooove me!" "Pick a tree, I'll go carve our initials in it." I wish she would have. I'll never tell her, but _I _picked a tree and I actually did carve our initials in it. I'll show it to her when if we make it to our 20's alive and we get married. I really hope that happens. Then later, just recently, in fact, the flyboys (that's Iggy's word for the robo-erasers. You like?) were all in a group, and we were supposed to kill them off and save the rest of the flock. Yeah, right. We both knew it was suicide. "But there's one bright side to this," I told Max, and this side was so bright, it made the sun look dull (I see what Max says about poetry not being dead yet now). "What's that?" she had asked back. I wanted her to know, to agree, but I knew she was too proud. I could make it seem like a good way for her to want to kick flyboy butt, so I continued anyway. "You looooooove me!" "You love me this much!" I held out my arms wide, hoping she would jump into them if not for a kiss, at least a hug. But she didn't. She screamed at me and went down there. It really hurt, you know that? So here we are. Max is PO'd at me, and we're headed back to hell. This sucks. The flyboys are coming. I better go.

-Fang, or as Max prefers (or will prefer), _The Fang_

**Chapter 4, Part 2: Max**

Dear Diary,

I don't know what to think anymore. I was in surgery and said that I loved Fang. But I couldn't help it! I was on a drug that made me say that, plus, _he _kissed _me._ _He _loooooves _me. _ As if. He's just my friend, and now he thinks, no, he _knows, _I love him. I wish when he said "You looooooove me!" I would have had the guts to say "HELL YEAH!!" –Insert major lip-lock here- But no. I'm Max: strong enough to beat up an eraser, too weak to kiss a friend. And please, no southern jokes like I know you cracked when I told Dr. Martinez and Ella that Fang was my brother. It's so confusing. Why does it take more guts for all this emotional stuff than it does to kill a couple flyboys? It's like bees in a jar, my friend, when you get all shook up, the emotions are stinging mad and have to get out. They all pour out the little breathing hole before you can plug it up and stabilize yourself. I'm too depressed to say something about poetry. Fang'll tell the rest of the flock before we get into our dog crates, and then I'm done for. I never worried about my 'rep' with the rest of the flock before, but now they'll hold this over me for the rest of my natural born life. This is just great. I wish so much that Fang had actually meant that me looooooving him was a bright side. It would be brighter if he loved me. But Fang's too emotionless for love. He's never felt even simple emotions like happiness or sadness, why should I expect something as complicated as love? I'm not sure he even _likes _me. He probably thinks I'm all weird and girly because I said all those goofy things. God, I'm a freaking retard! I can't believe I danced the tango with the likes of him! Okay, I do, and I hope he dances as good in real life so we _can_ audition for _Dancing with the Mutants_, which would be an awesome show that _should _exist. Just saying. It's about time for quality mutant broadcasting. _All My Parents' Mutants_, _Mutant Factor_, _Mutant Idol, _the list goes on! It should totally happen. And it WILL! And don't forget for the kiddies: _Mutant Montana, Birdbob Mutantpants, Hey Mutant. _It would be awesome. I lost my topic, but there should be a mutant soap starring Fang and I. Okay, and the rest of the flock too, but we'll probably be the 'main couple' who everybody, even on –sideglance- agrees is perfect. And the rest of them have a lot of different boyfriends and girlfriends. I think it'd be a great idea. You know what else would be great? Books about the flock –another sideglance-. That way, we'd actually get through to the more intelligent members of middle schools and high schools instead of the 'lesser' ones. Like us. Do you think I was able to read before I turned _eleven?_ Freaking no! I only knew some words when I left the school too. I only got some conversation. In fact, Angel knew the most English (because of the whole mind reading thing) which is pretty sad, since she was like 2. Well, I better be off. I'm _very _busy and have a lot to do. Yeah, right.

-Max

**Chapter 4, Part 3: Angel**

Dear Diary,

Well, wouldn't you like to know where I am right now? I'm in Jeb's car right now, driving behind the semi where my friends are being held hostage. It's so much fun playing traitor! "Time to die," I said. I can't help but laughing, but now I'm getting weird looks from Jeb and Ari in the front seat. Let them look, I don't care, even _they _think I'm a traitor. It's so much fun to be a mind-controller. Max is going to be so proud of me when she sees how easy it was to manipulate these two. They never saw me coming. Ari is thinking about killing the flock. Especially Fang. He hates Fang. That's because Fang likes Max, Max likes Fang, and Ari likes Max too. Jeez, teenagers. Well, not Ari. He's only a year older than I am. I thought he was cute when he was human and we were back in the school before Jeb helped us escape. I don't care what Max thinks, he's not too bad. I still can't read his mind, but I don't _feel _anything weird coming from him. I also can't believe that he let me use his lappy. Okay, I can, but what part of _mind-control _don't you get? Don't ask me why everyone has trouble with that little concept. How do you think I got Fang to let me keep Total? Bambi eyes? Yeah, right. I made him _think _that Bambi eyes got him to want to. Man, I can't wait until I figure out more powers in the future. Ari keeps casting glances back here and thinking, something about a creepy kid.

_Aww, shucks, Ari. How sweet. Now why don't you throw yourself off a cliff? _I sent the message to him. Of course I didn't 'influence' him to jump off a cliff! Max says I have to turn 10 before I can commit murder. But for all she knows, I could be 10 already. She could be 50! Well, probably not, she looks too young to be 50. She was born in '93, I think. It could have been in '92. Jeb would know. I could 'influence' him to tell me. Wow, I sound a lot like Nudge. I just keep babbling. I need to shut up before something worse happens.

-Angel

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey, everyone, sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't feel like writing a long one. Don't forget to check my blog, I LOVE getting comments just as much as I love getting reviews! Which reminds me, review or die.**

**Sincerely, -L**


	5. Chapter 5

Wow

**Wow! Long time no see, guys! I've been off doing a bunch of uneventful, boring things, like, for example, going to DC and New York. It's a long trip from California, but it's worth it. I had fun, and I was in DC on the day The Final Warning came out, and I bought it at Union Station. It was cool except for the fact that I was surrounded by preps and I hated the book and don't believe in global warming. But anyway, I'm back now and I'm /finally/ ready to update!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Diary Drabbles**

**Chapter 5**

**Chapter 5, Part 1: Ari**

Dear Diary,

Isn't this just great? I can't believe I joined the flock! And would you believe who let me? That's right! MAX! I honestly can not believe I'm here right now. Just wow, you know? I'm going to faint, I know it. She, Max, the girl of my dreams, let me join the flock, like I've always dreamed of.

But it's not all that great. The flock hates me. They didn't accept me very much. Only Max and Angel, and even they are uneasy. I'm in a cabin right now, with Angel, Nudge, The Gasman (they call him Gazzy, poor kid. It's surprising he hasn't committed suicide yet), Iggy (the freaky blind kid), and Total (their freaky dog). Max and Fang are outside talking. I really hope, if they're together, that they're breaking up because they realized that Max and I were destined to be together and there's no denying that. Angel is sending me reassuring thoughts, but she sounds a little… dry. Like she doesn't really expect me to believe them, and like she doesn't want me to, either. I'm going to go pop an anti-depressant before Max and Fang get back.

-Ari

**Chapter 5, Part 2: Max**

Dear Diary,

I can't believe Fang and I just broke up! Well, technically, we were never together, but now we're officially never going to happen. He hates me now. I know he does. He's splitting up the whole flock. Gazzy and Iggy are going with him, while Angel, Nudge, Total, and of course Ari are coming with me. I can't stand the thought of seeing him go. I'm going to keep that in my memory forever, I'm sure of it. It doesn't matter how good he looks, how awesome his backside is, he's still going to be turned away from me. Forever. I can't bare the thought. I might never see him again. We're all staying in the cabin tonight, but we're all leaving, in different directions, tomorrow.

Angel is picking up on my thoughts. She's begging me in my head to stop feeling so bad. I wish I could listen to her. But the truth is, I can't live without Fang. And I need Iggy and Gazzy too. I don't care how much Gazzy sings Constipated (I kind of like the song) **(A/N: It's a good song. If you haven't heard it, hear it now. It's freaking hilarious)** and gets on everyone's nerves. I don't care about Iggy's annoying blind jokes or the constant need for destruction they both possess. I'll still miss them. And I'll get them back, once I'm done with the whole, 'Save the world' thing.

Fang needs the laptop. He didn't confront me himself, he sent Gazzy to do it. But I guess I'll give it to him anyway.

-Max

**Chapter 5, Part 3: Fang**

Dear Diary,

As I look over at Max, I can't believe what I've done. I can't believe I split the flock up. I'm going to miss her. I'll miss her tan face, and her blonde/brown hair, and the way her eyes sparkle milk chocolate in the sunlight. I'll miss her sarcasm and they way she looks after the flock like a mother. I'll miss they way my throat closes up and I can't breathe when she gets too close. I regret how I acted like I don't care. No emotions! Ha!

I'm such a loser. I've loved Max since… forever. Since before the erasers attacked us that day when Angel was taken all those months ago. Since before Jeb betrayed us two years ago, give or take. Since before he taught us how to fly, or even before he took us from our cages. I've always been for Max. Do you think I'd still hang around with the flock if it wasn't for Max? Okay, I would, and I will, considering the fact that we broke up. I'm struggling so hard not to cry right now.

And now Gazzy is giving me weird looks. Iggy would too, but thank God he's blind. Okay, that's mean, but I don't feel anything, not even happiness or sadness, if I remember correctly, so how am I supposed to feel anything like guilt… or love. This is stupid. I don't want to type anything I'll regret, so I guess I'll stop now. Nudge wants a turn, anyway.

-Fang, or _The F--er-Upper of all great almost-relationships_

**Chapter 5, Part 4: Nudge**

Dear Diary,

How could this happen? Why is the flock splitting up? I wish I could have done something to stop it, but Angel says (through her mind, of course) that I can't repeat anything Max and Fang think about each other (those thoughts Angel has kindly passed on to me) because they need to figure it out for themselves. I feel strangely compelled to listen to her, which is so… non-cliché that a six-year-old could tell an eleven-year-old what to do. And there's that little line again. Who can feel depressed when there's those little symbols above words? Like, cliché, touché, naïveté (that one has two), and some other words I can't think of right now.

But I think I can feel depressed, even when I look at symbols. It's just a non-ADD, non-symbol-ey moment for me right now. If you've read everyone else's entries so far, I bet they'd tell you that the flock split up, and they're depressed. Well, me too. THIS FREAKING SUCKS! I went with Max because I trust her and I need her, and I think that Fang can't possibly do well on his own. Plus, girls are smarter, and we can carry on 27 different conversations at once while sending messages through the air to each other, even without a telepath, and when you throw that in too, we've got a load of fun.

But not right now, because Angel's passing on Max and Fang's thoughts and I just want to blurt them out so we can be a family again. We might not be a normal family, or perfect, but we're still a family, and I'm going to lose my head without the funny ones (no offence, but Max and Angel can get kind of boring, Total's weird, and Ari wavers too much between ages 7 and 20). It's not like Fang is funny, but I'll die without Gazzy and Iggy to keep me company. I'm too depressed to type any more, and everyone's asleep. I guess I won't be writing for a while, considering the fact that Fang's taking the computer with his half. I don't know if I'll ever see you again, but I hope so.

-Nudge

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Did you like the chapter? Okay then, review. Now. Just click the little button at the bottom and send me a few words about what you thought about the chapter. I'm still going to go by my 5-reviews policy, so if I lost readers over that time, I guess we'll just have to wait. And wait. And wait. And wait. Okay, I'm depressing myself.**

**Later, **

**-Golden Ice**


End file.
